In the manufacture of organic explosives such as RDX, HMX, TNT, nitroglycerin, nitroguanidine, nitrocellulose and Composition B, liquors are produced, which contain significant to trace amounts of residual/waste explosives often together with other toxic materials. These liquors are treated to destroy the waste explosives contained therein, which are considered to be toxic, hazardous and non-biodegradable in soil and thus constitute a source of pollution. Known methods for destroying these waste explosives include treating the explosives, for example, with sodium hydroxide or reductants such as sodium sulfide and oxalic acid (U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,822). Such methods are not entirely satisfactory, since they are costly or inefficient and may not eliminate or reduce pollution problems sufficiently.